


If you're up for trying something new

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, ShuAnn, otptober - day 11: mutual masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Ann wants to bring their relationship for a new level and Akira is more than happy to oblige.shuann[otptober nsfw - day 11: matual masturbation]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	If you're up for trying something new

It was her idea in the first place. They were hanging out in the attic, and Morgana decided he had enough with their lovey dovey atmosphere, so he was going to take a walk. All fun and games until Ann suddenly turned shy and whispered something.

“Um?”, Akira asked, not having heard it.

“I-I…”, she scrambled, red all over. “C-can we… I mean, it’s totally cool if you don’t want to but I t-thought… Uh…”

He raised an eyebrow, _very_ intrigued.

“I was thinking maybe we could, umm, take our clothes off?”

Well… That was _not_ something Akira was expecting. And he was probably showing this on his face, considering how red Ann’s gotten.

“I m-mean! Well, I was just, you know, thinking! But aahh forget it!”

“You’re asking the impossible here.”

She huffed, exasperated. “I want to try new stuff with you, but not go all the way… Does that make sense? Is that okay?”

At this, Akira smiled. She was just too cute. Silently, he nodded. It was probably going to be awkward as hell but oh well, it is not like he isn’t gaining something here too.

“A-Alright! Cool!”, she beamed. “Ah! By the way, you’re sure Boss is not coming up here anytime soon, right?”

Akira nodded. Sojiro _better be_ minding his own businesses.

“Oookay”, she breathed. “I- Actually, no, you start!”

“Wouldn't it be less awkward if we do it at the same time?”, Akira suggested.

“That’s… Not a bad idea. Okay! Let’s do it!”

Akira was still wondering what brought this up when he took his shirt off. Well, it wasn’t as if she never saw his chest before, right? Right.

And then he looked at her. And his brain shut off.

It was a strange feeling, an urgent and raw _need_ to help her out of the rest of her clothes along with the depressing thought that there was _no way_ he could take the rest of his clothes off with this _goddess_ watching.

“Don’t just stand there! Take your pants off!”, she commanded and suddenly Akira thought he had the code-names switched because he felt like saying “yes queen” when she looked at him like _this_ while looking like _that_.

_Alright, Joker. Just suck it up and get naked with you girlfriend._

After that awkward pause where both got busy undressing themselves, they just… Stood there, looking at each other’s eyes. And very much naked.

“I want to try something and, uh… Feel free to do the same? If you want to?”

If this is heading where Akira thinks it is, he will very much _want to_.

Ann then breathed a little, as if steeling herself before closing her hand on his cock. A strangled sound left his lips without his permission, but his face still carried his trademark blank look. She noticed his slip, however. Dammit.

“Is this okay?”, she asked, bright blue eyes staring at his soul.

He nodded so enthusiastically, he feared he just lost his reputation as a cool guy there.

“Cool.”, she beamed while stepping closer and _oh she’s moving her hand now oh god_.

She _did_ give her consent for him to return the favor, right?

Pretending he was totally cool with this situation; Akira brought his hand to her pussy. She gasped a little but said nothing else to stop him, so he continued. With his fingers he opened her lips, exploring everything to his heart’s content. Since she was doing the same to him right there.

“P-put your thumb a little higher”, she said breathlessly. “How about me?”

“Strengthen your grip”, he said and then “Try to make up and down movements”.

They were just standing there looking at each other's eyes but _damn_ if things didn’t take a turn after they started being vocal about what they wanted.

She gripped his hard cock in hard and went back to a leisurely pace. Akira couldn’t stop the rough moan of delight that escaped his lips. He then instructed her to pump his shaft faster while he scrambled to return the favor. She shuddered, her pussy now getting warmer and warmer as he traveled his fingers across her sensitive skin.

He carefully inserted his middle finger and felt how hot and soft she felt inside. He slid it back and forth slightly, relishing in how tight she felt around him. He bit his lip at how erotic this was and ran his finger up her middle, sparks of pleasure electrifying her body.

Pleasure shot through him with such force his legs wanted to give. Ann was doing interesting things with his dick, her nails almost scraping the veins underside. His heart was beating so loud, he was pretty sure all of Yongen-Jaya was hearing him.

“We should take this to the bed but… I want to stay right here.”, Ann moaned when he did a particular twist inside her wet pussy.

Akira didn’t think it would be wise to go to the bed at the moment, they might cross some line there and things were already happening too fast.

He honestly had no idea of what he was doing, his fingers were flying blind around her pussy, following her instructions or just the trail of her moans. Ann was as loud about her wants and needs in bed as she was with her sweets.

He must have mumbled some of that — with his brain foggy and all, he lost total control —, because soon after Ann let out a breathy laugh along with a moan and said:

“Believe me, you really are good at this.”

He felt an opportunity to make a joke right there, if only his brain could function properly.

As she pumped his cock on her hand, Akira felt his arousal coming to a finish point and became more ruthless in his assault on her private parts.

“Ann…”, he whispered and hoped it was enough to warn her because he doubted he had enough brain cells left to mumble anything else besides her name at this point. “ _Ann!”_

Thankfully, it _was_ enough. “Y-yeah, me t-too! Together, Akira!”

Both of them fastened their paces, almost as if they were in a race to make each other cum first. His legs were practically numb at this point as he was reduced to puddle from her sinful touch. Not wanting to stay behind, Akira continued his assault, not letting up until she cried out, her body shaking in delight. Ann started to fall over to his side, but he grabbed her and held her to his chest, kissing her forehead as she came down from her high with him following her suit in ecstasy.

“So… That happened.”, he said at loss for words.

She giggled, clearly exhausted. “That was fun, we should do it more times.”

_Hell yeah we should._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this is too straight foward, i think i fried all my braincells


End file.
